Digimon: the rise of the digicrusader pt 1
by Tatsuya Yuki
Summary: this is Junichiro Fujimoto story he made. It a different universe from Re: Evolution resorting to Junichiro character in 6th season Digimon Xros wars universe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

**Digimon: rise of the digicrusader**

**Ch. 1**

The digital world, a mysterious world completely opposite the Human World. Due to a cataclysm sometime in the past, the digital world was split into 108 zones, mini-worlds separated by a featureless expanse that most Digimon are unable to travel through on their own. It was created and formed by data, but there are creatures that inhabited the world known by Digimon, monsters that are born in the digital world. Although they're also made up of data, they can also cry, laugh, and fight like we do. They're our important friends!

Somewhere in the digital world in a castle there were two knights discussing to one another. "Oh Dynasmon isn't there anything that interesting" said a knight in pink walking back and forth out of boredom "I don't know you asked me Crusadermon?" Dynasmon replied with his hands up without a care in a world. Crusadermon continue to walk around the room thinking of a plan until she stops and having a devious plan. "I got it!" she said happily "Hmm, tell your plan Crusadermon. I must know…." said Dynasmon walking toward her curious to know. "Why don't we play a game-"said Crusadermon being cut off from sentence. "Sorry to interrupt your play time kiddies, but it's time for the Royal Knights' meeting" said a knight dressed in brown "And I would hurry if I were you today the superior will be joining us. So try to act mature you two." "Damn it! I hate that Leopardmon!" Crusadermon yelled as he walked away "Doesn't matter just wait till everyone hears my lovely idea" "Well then let's go your highness" said Dynasmon comforting her as they walk to the meeting room. In a white room Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Leopardmon, and nine others knights sitting on pedestal as a black knight came to the middle and begin to speak. "I Alphamon, leader of the Royal Knights, would like to begin this meeting" said Alphamon returning to his seat "You may begin" "Yes I have something I would like to recommend to everyone" said Crusadermon holding her rose "To past the time I decided how about we a play a game using the humans" "You can't! Humans are not used for you twisted ways Crusadermon and you know that!" yelled a knight in blue angrily "UlforceVeedramon silence!" Alphamon snapped at him "But Alphamon-"said UlforceVeedramon before being cut off "I said SILENCE! Now please Crusadermon continue" said Alphamon. UlforceVeedramon remain quite as the other knights laugh at him expect for five as the knight in pink continue. "Like I was saying we can bring the humans over to the digital world and have them fight against each other as we watch" said Crusadermon devious "Death match sweet" said a knight with a burning spirit "Gankoomon! I know you're new to the royal knight, but please control yourself" said Leopardmon "Sorry about that" said Gankoomon trying to calm down "But this would be interesting to see how weak the humans really are" said Leopardmon "But my fellow knights these humans are not here to just for our amusement, but to show us how strong a bond can be between Digimon and humans" UlforceVeedramon pleaded "He's right for I Omegamon have gotten a chance to fight alongside with them" said Omegamon "Then let's put it to the test then" said a voice cover by light "The Superior!" said Alphamon surprised by his appearance "Yes lets spilt up to two teams of six those who believe that the humans are meant for more against those who think they're just pawns in a game" said the Superior "But Superior that'll be a unfair advantage" said UlforceVeedramon "Now find a human to enter this fun little game. Pick as much as you want now, GO MY KNIGHT DISMISS!" said the superior ignoring him as the knight flew out of the castle entering the Human world.

Meanwhile somewhere else a black hair human boy looked around lost as UlforceVeedramon stands right before him. "Who are you? And where am I?" the boy asked "Don't be afraid Junichiro you're in a dream. I'm UlforceVeedramon, a royal knight, I come before you because I believe that you have the ability to help Me." said UlforceVeedramon "I help you how?"Junichiro asked confused on what happening "Just see this close your eyes" said the knight. At an instant Junichiro closed his eyes as he sees himself partnering with strange creatures while holding a blue device in the air and open his eyes in shock. "Was that me?" he asked "Yes, but it your choice to make. Now it's time for my departure may we meet again" said UlforceVeedramon beginning to disappear "But wait I still don't get what you want me for? Please don't go" said Junichiro confuse "You will know when it time" said UlforceVeedramon as the knight disappear "Juni!" said a voice "Juni! JUNI WAKE UP!" Junichiro woke feeling horrible as a younger girl laughed on how he looked. "I didn't ask for a wakeup call Tsubaki" Junichiro yawn throwing a pillow at her "Hey is that any way to treat your younger sister Juni-nichan" said Tsubaki acting cute "I guess not" he replied. But talk about weird dream and what in the hell was it about, he thought to himself as his younger sister walked downstairs. "Man today a slow day. I wish time would go faster" said Junichiro sitting down on a chair. As Junichiro was eating his breakfast he notices a weird message on his phone saying, do you want to start? "Huh? What kind of text message is this" he said confused "Well whatever it is beat staying here." Junichiro click yes as another message saying, meet me at the alley in Shibuya 109 building, "That just across the street. Hey Tsubaki I'll be back I'm going to 109" He yelled getting his phone "Hey while you're going over there can you buy that necklace I've been having my eye on? It's the one with a heart on it…" said Tsubaki. Before Tsubaki could finish her sentence she notices that her brother missing. "Gosh she still wants that jewelry. Does she even know how much it cost? Oh, it the statue of Hachiko, may your wait be over soon. But legends say if you make a wish your dreams would come true, so I wish life would be interesting." said Junichiro looking at the statue stating his wish "Now I better hurry over to the alley." At the 109 building alley Junichiro look around waiting, but what he didn't know that a strange portal have open as a voice whisper to the boy. "Junichiro…please help…us…." said the anonymous voice "How? What can I do?" he asked shocked on how the portal appeared "You…have enter …the digital world" the voice replied "But…you must hurry…please" "I can't turn it down. Not like I have a choice anyway; alright I'm in" said Junichiro "Step into the digital gate" said the voice as Junichiro step in the digital gate. In an instant Junichiro was being transported but he didn't seem worry. In fact he was enjoying the ride the boy felt that he was getting himself to an adventure he couldn't resist. At the end of the digital gate Junichiro looked around confuse on his location all he was able to see was a tower that seem to go on forever. "Hello anyone there!" the boy yelled "I came just like you asked! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!" "Hello, are you the one called Junichiro Fujimoto?" asked a strange creature in red "Monster please don't eat me" said Junichiro freaking out "Don't fret we're your escort. I am Marsmon and the dragon next to me is Sethmon" said Marsmon introducing himself and his partner "And welcome to Bright Land" "Marsmon! You can't really believe that he's the one our master wants do you?" Sethmon questioned "I don't know we'll just have to show him the kid" said Marsmon "Um hello I can still hear you just so you know and what exactly are you two escorting me to anyway?" said Junichiro "Yes, I forgot our master would like to see you. He's at the top of the tower" said Marsmon walking with the boy and Sethmon inside "What happen if we fall off the stairs?" Junichiro asked walking up looking at how far below the stairs go "If you fall you'll go straight down to hell. It'll be best not to slip and fall" Marsmon replied "If you want to see I'll gladly push off, I don't mind" said Sethmon being coldly. "That not funny to play with a person" Junichiro snap at him. At the end to stairs Junichiro and the two creatures observe an orange lion creature training with a little blue wolf. "That'll be enough training Gaomon. Oh, Marsmon, Sethmon you return and brought a human. Nice to meet you I'm Apollomon, ruler of Bright Land" said Apollomon while Marsmon and Sethmon departed "I'm Junichiro Fujimoto" said Junichiro "Thank you for hearing my request to help us by entering here. Please listen to my story it may answer your question for coming here" said Apollomon as Junichiro agreed to listen "As you can see you're in the digital world, and us creature are known as Digimon. Lately the balance between the digital world have be disrupt I can't explain it, but it must have something to do with the royal knight and their game." "Game?" said Junichiro confused "Yes, the royal knight they are the Digital World's sacred guardian. For some reason they made it to a game that involves the humans by making them fight against one another" said Apollomon disgusted by thought "Wait so you're tell me that UlforceVeedramon is involve in this" said Junichiro furious "UlforceVeedramon! No, he's the only one who truly believes in the human. He is a friend of mine and he told me a lot about you and to give you this" said Apollomon holding a white device "It known as an Xros loader it allows Digimon to digixros. If you accept to help you'll be recognized as a general and you'll be able to use it power" "Apollomon-sama!" Marsmon yelled coming back up "We're being under attack" "What by whom!" said Apollomon looking in shock as he noticed the enemy flag "That impossible how can they still be the here. Marsmon! Get Sethmon and our army ready while you Gaomon make sure Junichiro is safe until he make his decision I'll fight off this invaders! Gaomon I trust you'll keep him safe" Apollomon sprinted out with Marsmon while Gaomon walked up to Junichiro whose still is deciding on what to do. "Well sir what are you going to do. I mean yes it'll will be a lot of pressure but you won't be alone I'll help you" said Gaomon "Right thank you Gaomon. Everyone in the digital world is depending on me. I can't let them down I'll fight too" said Junichiro. The boy took the Xros loader as it glow change its color from white to blue recognize Junichiro's determination for the digital world. "Gaomon it time to fight" said Junichiro. During the battle Apollomon fight fiercely and refusing to give up. "You won't take over Bright Land me long as I'm standing, Phoebus Blow" said Apollomon attacking with a fire punch, but the more Apollomon attack the more digimon appeared as he begins to tire out. "I can't keep fighting like this if I didn't lost the use of my right arm I could end this once and for all" "Then maybe I can help" said Junichiro running to his side "Junichiro I am forever in you dept" "No sweet, hey Sethmon can you lend me your strength?" he asked "Just this once" said Sethmon "Dobermon! Grizzlymon! Get ready" "Ok here we go" said Junichiro with his Xros loader "Sethmon, Dobermon, Grizzlymon DIGIXROS!" "Digixros!" said the three in unison fusing together "Sethmon wild mode" he roared "Sir you digixros for the first time" said Gaomon happily "Yes Junichiro that amazing especially since you were able to connect with them" said Apollomon amazed. While Sethmon was attacking the other army started to retreat in defeat as he return back to normal. "I am deeply thankful for your help; there is someone who might be able to help on your journey. Head to the village of smile in Green Zone and there you'll find the digimon king he's stronger than you think his name is Shoutmon. Shoutmon used to have a partner too together they were unstoppable" said Apollomon remembering the two "Apollomon-sama I would like to join Junichiro on his journey! If that ok with you…" said Gaomon standing next to him "You have my blessing Gaomon" said Apollomon "Thank Apollomon-sama. Junichiro if you ever need me just give me a call okay" said Gaomon as his data was stored inside the Xros loader "Junichiro as a general you are able to transfer place to place by holding you Xros loader and say zone transfer" said Apollomon "Right Zone Transfer" Junichiro yelled creating a portal "Thank you for everything." Junichiro jump in with a smile being transport to Green Zone meanwhile somewhere far in an eerie castle Crusadermon appeared looking quite suspicion as she walked in. "Phase one is completed, master" said Crusadermon bowing down to a shadow object "Excellent Crusader- No Lilithmon" said the shadow with a wicked smile as she transform into a black haired digimon wearing purple clothes.

**To be continue….**


	2. Digimon: the rise of the digicrusader pt

Author note: first this is my first time posting. Second I don't know how to write a proper disclaimer. And I don't own any of the digimon and all related people/places/events they belong to the people who own it. Please tell me how I can improve

P.S if you could read and also tell how I can improve pt. 1

**Digimon: rise of the digicrusader**

**pt. 2**

"Our army attacked Bright land only to be defeated by a human with a blue Xros loader and now he's heading to Green Zone. What are you orders master?" said Lilithmon "Same as always trying to impress the master huh, Lilithmon" said a crystal bodied digimon "Shut up Blastmon! At least I don't have crystal for brains you rock headed idiot!" Lilithmon yelled in anger "What was that!" said Blastmon snapping back at her "Perfect, now the children are fighting just perfect" said a samurai armored digimon "You too Tactimon! I hate you as much as Leopardmon!" said Lilithmon turning her attention to him "SILENCE ALL OF YOU! I DIDN'T REVIVE YOU THREE TO FIGHT AMONG EACH OTHER" the shadow yelled "Lilithmon continue to infiltrate the royal knight as Crusadermon and as for the child with the blue Xros loader stand down all of you until we know who we're up against" "Yes master! Long live the Bagra Army" said the three in unison. Lilithmon change her appearance to look like Crusadermon once more and left. Meanwhile in the digital space Junichiro was discussing with Gaomon about the digital world. "So Gaomon how come you have to stay in the Xros loader in the digital space?" he asked "Simple sir because it consists of a vast expanse, going through the Digital Space is the only way to travel between Zones, but the space is abrasive to a Digimon's data, making it impossible for most Digimon to be in the space for more than a few seconds. However, Digimon can safely be transported while stored within a General's Xros loader, and extremely powerful Digimon are able to move through the space without dissipating" Gaomon replied in the Xros loader "Wow there a lot I don't about the Xros loader or the digital world" said Junichiro "Yes sir, so it important to find the digimon king in Green Zone" said Gaomon noticing the exit "Sir there the exit." Out of the digital space Junichiro smile and witness a beautiful vast, open field with a few small forests, as well as some shallow cliffs and bluffs. "Sir let me out I'll would like to see this" said Gaomon "Just point the device up and say my name while saying reload" "Um right let see…Reload, Gaomon" said Junichiro as Gaomon's data rematerialize into his physical form "Sir the village of smile is just up ahead" said Gaomon pulling junichiro toward the village "C'mon lets go I'm so excited to meet the Digimon King." In the village of smile castle a small red dragon with a yellow was talking to a red and blue robot. "Ballistamon, what are we going to do now that the Bagra army have return?" the red dragon asked "Well Shoutmon we could find Taiki in the real world and ask him to help us" said Ballistamon "No we can't he have a life now and I don't want to put him in danger we have to think of another plan" said shoutmon looking at a old photo "What happen to good old team Xros Heart…" "Hey Shoutmon" said a small purple dragon with a tiny white robotic digimon "Gumdramon, Damemon what is it" said Shoutmon as the two step in closer "There's a human with a Gaomon here for you and the human carries a xros loader" said Damemon "Ok send him in" said Shoutmon sighing "Maybe he can help us." The door opens as both Junichiro and Gaomon made an appearance, but Shoutmon look at junichiro intensely as if he look like someone he know. "Gaomon did you really had to go wild all over the village" Junichiro sighed in embarrassment "Hey if you excited to meet a king like me maybe you'll be acting wild" said Gaomon without a care in a world "There he is the digimon king, Shoutmon" "Speak Human what is your business here" said Shoutmon impatiently "Yeah so you're the Digimon king right" said Junichiro "Show some respect sir" said Gaomon furiously "Yes that's me Shoutmon, the digimon king, what do you need" he said looking irritated "Well I'm going to save the digital world and I-" said junichiro being cut off by Shoutmon as he laughed "What make you think you can save the digital world! Just from the looks of you I can assure you don't even know how used an Xros loader" Shoutmon yelled "I might know how to use a Xros loader, but I have reasonability as a general to save the digital world" said junichiro pulling out his Xros loader. Shoutmon looked into junichiro's eyes as he noticed the boy determination that reminded him of Taiki and left the room in anger. "Don't mind Shoutmon he been going through things. Beside that my name is Ballistamon and the two digimon next to me are Damemon and Gumdramon" said Ballistamon shaking junichrio hand "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. But can you tell me why Shoutmon was acting like that?" said Junichiro watching the other digimon playing around. Ballistamon begins to explain of the dilemma of the digital world and how the Bagra army returns, but what concern Junichrio the most is when he explained that the royal knights are involve with this tight spot to and thought if UlforceVeedramon is really a bad guy. "I can see how it can be a lot of pressure for him even more since he's the king. Shoutmon must really care for this Taiki person if he doesn't want him involve in this war we're having" said Junichrio looking at a picture of them. As Junichiro and the other digimon were talking a gun shot was fired while Shoutmon yelled in pain. "Shoutmon!" Junichrio yelled as he and the digimons scurry to only find him on the ground injured while a digimon, that look like a reaper dressed in white, walks closer and closer to him "Baalmon! Why are you doing this" Shoutmon yelled in pain as Baalmon was silent raising up his gun and ready to fire. Baalmon was took aim as Junichiro stand in front of Shoutmon. "What are you doing!? You're in danger here get out of here now!" Shoutmon yelled seeing that Junichiro is refusing to move "NO! I won't turn my back on you. I might not be like Taiki, but as a general I am willing to give up my life to save anyone!" Junichiro yelled get out his Xros loader "Shoutmon and Ballistamon please lend me your strength" The two shock their heads in agreement raring to go. "Shoutmon!" said Junichiro "Ok" said Shoutmon "Ballistamon, Digixros" said Junichiro "DIGIXROS!" said the two digimon in unison fusing together "Shoutmon X2" said Shoutmon, as his body is placed inside Ballistamon, while the smaller frontal horn and the bigger V-shaped horns are left outside, and his eyes are visible through the window on Ballistamon's neck. "You're in trouble now, Shoumon X2 show them your combine power" said Junichiro. As Shoumon X2 was ready to fight until a yellow aircraft digimon with two carrots shaped guns appeared at Baalmon side "Baalmon! What is taking you so long? The master only gave one objective to assassinate the digimon king and get the spirit" said the yellow digimon "Sparrowmon, but why, you and Baalmon, are doing this? Aren't we friends we even worked in the same team…Xros Heart. So why?" said Shoutmon X2 feeling hurt "Sorry Shoutmon , but we don't time for Q and A. Baalmon it's time to go!" said Sparrowmon as Baalmon shock his head saying yes "You're not getting away!" Shoutmon X2 yelled trying to stop them "Random laser!" said Sparrowmon firing a blue laser from her guns, Zanahoria, while flailing her arms wildly. Due to Sparrowmon's random laser attack a dust cloud cover the field when it cleared the two escaped as shoutmon and Ballistamon return back to normal. "So they used to be in Xros Heart?" Junichiro asked "Yeah thanks to them we gotten out of lot of trouble" said Shoutmon upset "Well why don't we find them and asked what up" said Junichiro placing his hand on Shoutmon's shoulder "Sure, so since you're a general now have you thought of a team name?" Shoutmon asked "Not really" Junichiro replied "Well how about Xros Heart" said Shoutmon "In honor of me" "Sure team Xros Heart it is" said Junichiro shaking his hand in agreement "Ballistamon, Damemon, and Gumdramon go to the village and find Jijimon, Starmon, and Pickmon" said Shoutmon as the three digimon left "And Junichiro, Gaomon there something I want to show you two follow me." Meanwhile somewhere outside the village a human boy with blackish brownish hair looks at the village of smiles with Baalmon and Sparrowmon behind him.

**To be continue...**


	3. the rise of the digicrusader ch3

Author note: X loader=Xros loader and thanks for the help . and for those waiting for the next chapters, I will try to post faster and more but first just like my friend Tatsuya I also need to keep up with my school work.

Disclaimer: All digimon and all related people/places/events are copyrights of Saban and Toei production.

**Digimon: rise of the digicrusader**

**pt. 3**

The boy with the blackish brownish hair looks at Baalmon and Sparrowmon disappointed and look back to the village. "Team Xros Heart…This will be interesting" said the boy with a grin "Do you want us to get them for you master?" Sparrowmon asked ready to fight "No, I handle this myself but I need a distraction to get the general alone" said the boy holding a black X loader. Meanwhile inside the castle Junichiro, Shoutmon, and Gaomon went down the basement as they notice a weird light. "There it is still safe and sound" said Shoutmon holding a strange object "And that would be what exactly" said Junichiro making a comment "Master, please respect the king" said Gaomon angrily "Its ok Gaomon. This is what they wanted it's known as a spirit, they're ten spirits in all, the one I carry is the spirit of light. I trust you with this" said Shoutmon giving it to Junichiro "When the time is right the spirit will take form and come to your aid" "What with sudden change of tension in the air" said Junichiro "I WAS TRYING TO SOUND COOL!" Shoutmon yelled "Beside that do you accept it?" "Yeah yeah don't worry I'll hang on to it" said Junichiro as spirit was transfer into the X loader. As soon as the three got back exploding sounds were made outside three rushed out there seeing Ballistamon and other defending off against Baalmon, Sparrowmon, and a digimon holds himself in a more realistic, bestial position. His helmet has cranial spikes and has bony protrusions on his knees. His skin is blue with orange stripes, and his tail is tipped with a bayoneted gun muzzle. "Not you too Greymon" said Shoutmon "Shoutmon focus. Gaomon! Ballistamon! Digixros" said Junichiro as xros loader glows with a blue radiance "DIGIXROS!" said the two digimon in unison fusing together "MachGaogamon" said MachGaogamon, a Cyborg type Digimon who carries a red and blue rocket engine on his back "I got it from here master go with Shoutmon and find out where it's coming from." MachGaogamon fend off against the three at the same time as the boy with the blackish brownish hair walk to Junichiro attention. "Hello there the name is Tatsuya Yuki and you are" said Tatsuya "Junichiro Fujimoto, are those your digimon attacking the village?" Junichiro asked skeptically "Yes, they're following my order and what I'm about to ask you will change this outcome. Do you have the spirit of light?" said Tatsuya "If you do would please hand it over, so I may be on my way" "And if I refused" said junichrio "You'll risk your friends' life just to protect a spirit" said Tastuya "If you hand it over I will gladly leave this place undamaged. Now think carefully" "What should I do? I promise that I'll protect it, but everyone is trying so hard to fight off the enemy" said Junichiro looking at his digimon fighting so hard "You don't have to decide Junichiro I'll stop him, **Rock Damashī**" said Shoutmon forming a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the Tatsuya. Tatsuya block the attack with one hand as he laugh at his power. "Honestly do you really believe that attack would stop me? I guess you leave me no choice" said Tatsuya "How were you able to block that move?!" Shoutmon asked surprised "Easy I was chosen by the spirits, but unfortunate for you it's the spirit of fire" said Tatsuya get out a black X loader as a ring of fire circle around him "Is that Darkness loader? Tell me where you got that from?" Shoutmon asked "What would you like to know. I do believe we're done here. Spirit evolution!" said Tatsuya as his body change form. In an instance Tatsuya change into a humanoid Digimon with yellow hair and red armor of the attribute of Flame "Agunimon!" "Did he really became a digimon!" said Junichiro shocked "Hand over the spirit now!" yelled Agunimon walking toward Junichiro "You'll have to go through me first" said Shoutmon protecting him "Fine then, **Pyro Punch**" said Agunimon releases a flame dragon from his fists. All Junichiro can do is witness as his friend was being beaten by Tatsuya until Shoutmon's body was beginning to disappear. "Shoutmon run away please you can't take any more hits" said Junichiro next Shoutmon who is ruthlessly injured "No I have to fight as the digimon king and your friend…" said Shoutmon trying to get up but can't "Only you can stop this if you hand over the spirit of light" said Agunimon "No I won't give it up" said Junichiro standing in front of Shoutmon "Now Shoutmon I'll protect you" "How nice you can both die together" said Agunimon. He charges at Junichiro and Shoutmon before Agunimon could strike a bright light in Junichiro X loader glow and protected the two as Agunimon was pushed back. "What happened" said Junichiro noticing the light "It's the Spirit of light it has chosen you" said Shoutmon as the light took form into a warrior in a meditating like posture "Take it's your" "Right, Spirit Evolution!" said Junichiro as the spirit went inside him and his body change form. Junichiro change into a humanoid Digimon with a grey helmet with white lines on the eye holes and a black nose. His scarf is light purple with darker purple stripes and his chest and abdominal armor is grey with four purple rectangles. He has a pair of white pants with two grey and purple kneepads and a belt wrapped around each upper thigh. "Lobomon! You said you wanted the spirit of light now here it comes" "That'll be enough for now Greymon, Baalmon lets go" said Tatsuya returned back to normal as the return to the black X loader and riding on Sparrowmon "You're seem to be good to keep around, but remember this my team, DragonBurst will be coming after you now. Later." Tatsuya and Sparrowmon left in the digital gate while Junichiro returned back to normal and checked on Shoutmon as the other caught up to see them. "Ballistamon thank you for telling of the healing factor of the X loader. So your Jijimon, Starmonz, and the Pickmon I'm Junichiro Fujimoto the new Genaral of Xros heart" said Junichiro "Yes we have full trust in your judgement and you ever need us you can called on us" said Jijimon as him and the other two when into the X loader. Out from the shadows a girl with black long hair appeared and Junichiro begins to blush.

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: this will be the last time I'll upload Since I have made my own account I can continue to upload this story and I might add new stories in my own accout, Junichirio Fujimoto, but first I would like know what you think of my story so I can get better on it if I mess up on it. If you have any question I would gladly answer them anytime I get a chance now here part 4

Disclaimer: All digimon and all related people/places/events are copyrights of Saban and Toei production.

**Digimon: rise of the digicrusader**

**pt. 4**

"Who are you friend or foe?" said Junichiro with his X loader out "It all depends on you. My name is Sora Kazetenshi" said Sora walking toward him as Junichiro blushed even more "I only came to give off a message. Junichiro, you have been chosen by a spirit now like Tatsuya you too must collect the remaining spirits. Also at the next zone the Bagra army is planning an attack if I were you I would go there right away" "Wait how did you knew all this?" he asked "Someone you know told me and plan to see you soon. Until we meet again don't lose to anyone, I mean we are in opposite teams. Opossummon, Reload" said Sora holding a lavender X loader as black, stubby furred opossum with a white face, wearing large red gloves, boots, and cap as she carries balloons that enable to float around appered and lift Sora away into a digital space" "Someone I know…Who could it be" Junichiro thought to himself "Hey, Junichiro you like her don't you" said Shoutmon in the X loader "What no way" said Junichiro denying it as his face turn red "Then why your face is red" said Shoutmon as him and other digimon laugh "Oh shut up shouldn't you be healing yourself. Whatever lets just head over to the next zone. Zone transfer" said Junchiro as the digital space opened "Gaomon, Ballistamon go to the X loader" "Hey what about us we want to go to" said Gumdramon "No good, No good if you have all the fun" said Damemon "Sorry, but I need you two to stay here you two are just as strong as me. What would happen if we all go who would lookout for the village if the Bagra army or the DragonBurst army comes?" said Shoutmon "Fine, but you better not lose got that king" said Gumdramon "Don't count on that. Well Junichiro lets go" said Shoutmon "Ok"said Junichiro entering the digital space. At the end of the digital space the Xros heart army made it to a volcanic region as Gaomon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmons, and a small Digimon shaped like a taiko drum, with drum sticks for arms appeared out of Junchiro's Xros loader. "Who are you and where did you come from?" said Junichiro talking to the drum like digimon "It ok, Junichiro he's with us. His name is Dondokomon, another old member of Xros Heart" said Shoutmon walking next to him "But Dondokomon how did get to the X loader without being notice?" "Well it a funny story, while you were talking to Gumdramon and Damemon I've sort of snuck right in after Gaomon and Ballistamon did…Hahaha…" said Dondokomon "I'm surprise you just figure that out now" said Jijimon in the X loader "What you knew about it the whole time and didn't say anything!" Junichiro yelled at the X loader "Just kidding" said Jijimon laughing "Well beside that welcome aboard Dondokomon. By any chance does anyone know where we're at?" said Junichiro "Yes this is Magma zone home to fire types digimon and home to our friend. Lets find them" said Shoutmon leading away. Meanwhile at the Bagra army headquarter Blastmon and Tactimon were having discussion of battle plans. "Thanks to our resoures we have information on the boy with the blue X loader. His name is Junichiro Fujimoto, a genaral for the Xros heart army, and with his partner Shoutmon have made it to Magma Zone" said Tactimon "What! Did you say Xros heart!" said Blastmon angrly "Yes, I detest them as much you do Blastmon" said Tactimon "Well since we know about this boy we can start the attack on him in Magma Zone" said Blastmon "I'll go tell the master" "There no need for a army I already devise a plan for him" said Tactimon laughing menacing as Blastmon left to their master room. Back to the Xros Heart army as the found a village with many a small, cute pink digimon based on a rabbit and one large white wolf with an orange mane and protrusions similar to exhaust ducts on his shoulders, chest, and thighs. He wears an orange diadem with a large yellow drill on his forehead, and has additional drills on his thighs and tail. "Long time no see Dorulumon" said Shoutmon talking to the white wolf "Shoutmon it's been awhile" said Dorulumon "Hey where Cutemon isn't he with you?" Shoutmon asked "No I thought he would be at that village" said Dorulumon sadly "Junichiro it's a honor to meet you face to face" said Knight with blue armor walking to him "Hey Junichiro you know the guy?" said Shoutmon "Yes, he is UlforceVeedramon. That what Sora must have ment when she said; someone you know told me and plan to see you soon, But I have one question…all this war and this game…am I a pawn for your part in this game" said Junichiro disappointed "I really want to know" "No you not a pawn that why I asked Sora that I'll see you soon so I can tell you why. I picked you because I know your heart is pure and that you'll save this world, but I'm afraid that something dark is happening" said UlforceVeedramon "Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner" "It ok, but now I know that I have to do everything in my power to save the digital world" said Junichiro "How sweet I'll guess have end you now, **Drill Buster**" said a mysterious voice. Out of nowhere a yellow drill was shot with unerring accuracy and made contact with Junichiro on the back as he fell to the ground unconscious the digimon look at the culprit and were shock.

**To be continue….**


End file.
